Just a Boy and His Dog
by Madilayn
Summary: Harry and Padfoot spend the afternoon together


Title: Just a Boy and his Dog 

**Author: **Madilayn

**Feedback:**

**Rating**: G

**Characters: **Remus, Sirius, Harry

**Summary:** Harry and Padfoot spend the afternoon together.

**Author Note:** Inspired by this wonderful picture by Diamine. Dedicated to 

Remus smiled as he watched out of the window, sipping from a cup of hot chocolate. His smile, however, was nothing Padfoot's doggy grin. Remus couldn't decide whether or not Sirius was happier about being outside, or about being with Harry, and finally came to the conclusion that it was a mixture of both.

He watched as they raced around the yard – not for any reason, just racing each other. Occasionally they stopped and indulged in a brief wrestling match, boy and dog. He smiled again as he remembered full moons when a certain dog and wolf did much the same thing.

The afternoon was beautiful for December. Cold, but crisp, with a light powdering of snow. On any other day, Remus and Hermione as well as any number of Weasleys would be out there romping with Harry and Padfoot. Today, however, the Weasleys were visiting their father in hospital, and Hermione was spending the day with her parents. Remus was feeling unwell, and had elected not to take any chances. And so Harry and Sirius were spending some time alone.

As Remus watched, he noticed the snow start to fall again, but this time as dirty sleet. Sighing for the lost play, he tapped on the window, gaining the attention of the two in the yard. Harry grinned and waved a hand and Padfoot briefly transformed back into Sirius, acknowledging the other man with a loving smile and nod. Transforming back again, he raced towards the kitchen door.

By the time Remus arrived in the kitchen they were both there, Sirius laughing and tossing his head back. Putting his arms around his lover he kissed him – Sirius' lips cold against the warmth of Remus skin. "Feeling a little better, love?"

"A little," croaked Remus. "There's a nice warm fire in the library," he said. "You two go and get warm and I'll bring hot drinks."

"Sounds good. What do you say, Harry?"

"Thank you, Professor Lupin," said Harry – a Harry still uncertain how to take the revelation he had received a couple of days earlier as to the relationship between the two men. He was glad, but still... uncertain.

Remus smiled again and moved towards the stove here he had made his own hot chocolate. Another brief kiss and loving hug, and Sirius bounded out after Harry, the two laughing and Sirius singing snatches of Christmas carols.

Remus leaned against the stove for a moment, closing his eyes. This was how is should be. How it should always have been. His family, together. Once again, he cursed Peter Pettigrew – the friend who had become an enemy.

Opening his eyes, he swiftly made three cups of hot chocolate, adding to his and Sirius' a generous measure of whiskey. With a wave of his wand, he levitated the cups and herded them before him as he went into the library.

Reaching the door, he was a little suspicious. It was quiet in there. Too quiet. That in itself was ominous. He carefully moved the cups up and away from him and put them in suspense there, then moved quietly towards the door, opening it carefully. He knew Sirius and would not have put it past him to have planned a prank to catch him out.

Nothing.

He opened the door wider and felt his breath catch and his heart give a leap.

Curled up on the hearthrug before him was a scene that took him back fifteen years – to another Christmas in another house. Harry's first Christmas – and his parents' last.

Harry lay on his side, sound asleep. Padfoot lay beside him, Harry's arm resting over his side, the other arm stretched over his head, glasses held loosely in them.

Remus remembered that other Christmas, when baby Harry had lain asleep nestled against the dog form of his godfather. He walked softly over to the sleeping pair and bent to pick up the glasses.

As he did so, he met the eyes of Padfoot and knew that Sirius was thinking of the same time. The dog's eyes drifted shut and Remus straightened. He placed Harry's glasses on a low table and curled up himself on the rug next to the two people he loved best and watched.

To anybody else, they were just a boy and his dog, but Remus knew better.

They were family.


End file.
